


From The Ashes of A Flame

by APhoenixRambles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Cussing, F/F, does it count as character death if they come back?? idk, i have no idea how to tag someone save me, no beta reader because id rather DIE than show my friends my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhoenixRambles/pseuds/APhoenixRambles
Summary: Basically an avatar au that’s most likely been done before.This is my first work so i am practically begging you to not be mean.Plot is basically:Luz is the avatar, Amity is pissed.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, how tf do you tag oh my god
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

Amity sighed, feeling a deep warmth course through her blood. The sun was up and shining bright, its rays fuelling the fires that blared inside the Blight mansion. she held out her hand, smiling softly as a deep amber flame appeared, before closing her fist. The flame died, small embers shooting out from the sides of her palm. she closed her eyes and sat down on the ice cold stone floor. she took a deep breath in, grounding herself as she began meditation. She only managed a few minutes of meditation however, because the door slammed open, two green-haired firebenders waltzing in. 

Amity could barely react when they tackled her from behind, sending all three of them tumbling into a heap on the floor. 

Amity groaned, standing back up. “I hate you two so much.”

Ed and Em laughed.  
“Aw, we love you too, Mittens!” Edric grinned, helping himself and his twin up from the floor.  
“So,” Emira began, walking up to Amity and leaning down onto her shoulder. “What’s our baby sister doing on this fine evening?”

Amity stepped aside, stifling a laugh as Emira fell not so gracefully to the floor.  
“I _was_ meditating.” she huffed, holding out a hand for Emira to grab as she hauled herself up. “But I didn’t get to finish.”

Edric scoffed. “Meditation is so boring anyway. I don’t get why you bother with it at all.” 

“Because, it’s supposed to help you become more spiritual.”

“Aw, Mittens wants to go into the spirit world.” 

“That’s not why i- anyway-“ Amity sighed, fighting the urge to set either of them aflame. “Shouldn’t you be training.”

“Eh, it’s always the same anyway.” Emira replied, before mimicking their father’s voice. “You must train hard if you want to capture the avatar. After all-“ 

“They’re no ordinary bender.” The three of them finished, laughing at how often they heard this simple phrase.

Their joy was short lived when the door opened, a fire nation general marching in. He spoke solemnly.  
“The avatar has been found.”

_oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so nervous to post this as i’ve never shown anyone my writing, but i’m also kind of proud of how this chapter turned out.
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, so i like to think of this as a sort of prologue before everything goes downhill


	2. An Evening Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and King go to the market, accidentally discovering something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished the chapter! 
> 
> i found this chapter a bit harder to write, as i couldn’t think of how i wanted it to go, but luckily i’m pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> thanks to everyone who supported the last chapter, it made me really happy to see that people actually like my work! all of you are amazing!

The sun shined bright above the forest at the edge of the fire nation, where a small cottage overgrown with vines sat cosily between the towering trees.  
Outside, a young bender began her training.

Luz adjusted her position, making sure her stance was wide. She bent her knees, lowering her body and making sure her feet were at the right angle. After all, perfect posture was the key to a successful attack. 

She closed her eyes, sensing the earth beneath her bare feet. Without hesitation, she lunged forward, extending her arm out as a boulder shot out of the ground in front of her. A grin spread on her face as she relaxed, causing the boulder to sink back into the ground. 

Just then, the door to the cottage opened, a tall, slender woman walked out, holding a mug of what Luz assumed was apple blood. 

“Eda!” Luz exclaimed, sprinting over to her. “I finally completed that earthbending move! Wanna see!”

“Kid, you really shouldn’t be bending out here. Don’t want anyone to know there’s a rogue earthbender in the fire nation.” Eda sighed, patting the overexcited teen on the head. Luz simply frowned.

“Oh come on, you can live with it.” Eda continued, “You don’t see me firebend very often, do you?”

A stray leaf fell into her shoulder, which she was quick to touch, a small ember singeing it until all that was left was ash.

“Okay, so maybe that last part wasn’t true, but you get the point.”

Luz remained quiet, head lowered.

Eda groaned. “Listen, if it helps, you can go with King to the market. But no bending.”

Luz’ eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Sure, just be careful. And don’t let King steal anything too valuable-“ 

She was cut off as Luz tackled her into a hug.  
“Thanks Eda.”

She smiled wide, wrapping her arms around the small girl.  
“No problem, kid.”

————

“Okay, Eda said we should be back by dinner, so we need to be quick.”

King yawned, crawling into the small basket that Luz held in her hand.  
“Fine by me. Hey, why are we walking? Can’t you do the rock thing?”

“Eda said i shouldn’t earthbend,” Luz muttered, adjusting the basket so that she held it with both hands. “Something about being a lone earthbender in the fire nation.”

King scoffed. “Really? I thought there were plenty. Since the war the nation doesn’t mind other benders.” 

“So did I! Huh. That’s suspicious. Eda barely lies to us, especially about things like that.”

“Eh, she’s pretty old. She might’ve gotten it mixed up.”

Luz hummed in agreement.

The walk to the market was quiet, a comfortable silence filling the air.

The market itself was pretty basic; a couple of fruit stalls, a myriad of accessory stalls, and a pair of food stands. They spent a couple of minutes there, browsing each stall with eager eyes. After a while, they decided to head back, having brought some items between the two of them. 

Luz had brought a small pendant, inscribed with the earth kingdom emblem. The owner of the stall was a kind old lady, who immediately offered her the charm, whispering something about it feeling like home. She hadn’t thought much about it, but as she fiddled with the sleek stone in her hand, she felt a great warmth, like hot chocolate on a cool winter day. 

King, however, held dozens of small jewels in his cupped hands, eagerly holding them close to his chest. Luz looked at them with curious eyes.

“Woah, where’d you get the money to buy all that?” she asked, picking him up and placing him back into the woven basket.

“Uh,” King mumbled. “About that-“

They were stopped dead in their tracks by an officer, who stared at King with displeasure.

“King.” Luz whispered. “ _What_ did you do?”

“You two are under arrest for theft.” 

“King!”

“Run!” King cried, bolting out of the basket and towards the forest, Luz following close behind.

The officer trailed after them, inching closer and closer. As he was about to grab King, Luz stuck her hand out.

A surge of air rushed from her palm, throwing the officer backwards, and sending him tumbling into an unfortunate cabbage merchant’s stall.

Luz looked down at her hands, eyes wide. 

“Woah.”

The distant yells of both the merchant and the officer could be heard as they sprinted back to the cottage, panting heavily. Eda was outside, eyebrows raising when she saw the state of the duo. Luz stared at her with an unreadable expression.

“So remember how you said no bending?” she began, pausing to take a breath. “Well, I was wondering, does that include airbending too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, now that the introductions are over, it’s time for some more action. 
> 
> i have no idea when the next chapters gonna be posted, as i have schoolwork to do as well as art to draw, but it’ll hopefully be out soon enough!


	3. A Lot To Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and the twins set off to find the avatar, with the help of a certain mentor.
> 
> Meanwhile, Eda knows the perfect place to find teachers for Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s almost midnight but i can’t be asked to wait until morning to post this so here’s chapter three! 
> 
> my irl friends are trying to find my ao3 account and it’s funny watching them try because there’s no way they’ll find this
> 
> anyway thank you all once again for the kind comments, they’re really sweet and help me stay motivated to write more chapters!

Amity figured that she would go insane if she spent one more minute with her siblings. Capturing the avatar was already a stressful job, and she didn’t need them making it worse. Normally, she would hide in her room and listen to loud music to drown them out. Sadly, the same could not be done on a fire nation airship.

She let out a long sigh as the twins challenged each other, both trying to create the biggest flame in order to win. So far, they had only managed to slightly burn an unfortunate crew member’s hat.  
“Would you two cut it out? This is a serious mission.”

They paused for a moment and shrugged before Edric tripped, causing him to singe Emira’s robes. Amity sighed once again as the fighting began.

She blocked out the squabbling as she turned to the control panel, locking eyes with her mentor, who was accompanying them on the way.  
“Set route to Republic City.”

“Smart,” her mentor replied, patting Amity lightly on her shoulder. “The easiest place the avatar would find benders of all ability. I taught you well.”

“Thank you, Miss Lilith.”

————

“I’m the _avatar_?!” Luz spluttered, “but how?”

“It’s simple, actually.” King stated, “You can master all four elements. Plus, you’re a reincarnation of the past avatars and have the light spirit Raava inside you.”

“I have _what_ inside me?”

“Kid, I know it’s a lot to handle, but trust me, you’ll be fine.” Eda assured her, calling for Owlbert, a friendly owl spirit she had met as a child.  
“We need to get going soon.”

“Ooh, mysterious.” Luz whispered.  
“Where are we going?”

“Republic City.”

————

“What does this avatar even look like?” Edric asked, following the others off the ship. “We can’t just go around asking people _‘Hey, are you the avatar?_ ’”

“According to witnesses, she’s from of earth kingdom descent, and quite young.” Amity replied, pacing calmly alongside Lilith, head raised.

“Wow, that really narrows it down. Thanks Mittens.” Emira quipped.

Amity’s face turned bright red at the nickname, and she turned around to glare at her sister. If looks could kill, the Blight twins would be dead by now.

“Was there any more information on this avatar?” Lilith asked, diverting Amity’s attention from her insufferable siblings.

“She was last seen with a spirit that resembles a black cat. She is also said to be under the training of a criminal, although that hasn’t been confirmed.”

“Well then,” Lilith began, “let’s see what this avatar can do.”

————

Eda made her way swiftly through the streets, Luz and King following close behind, struggling to keep up. They weaved in and out of the bustling crowds of the city, making sure to remain undetected. 

They walked for a while, keeping a nice rhythm as the city pulsed with life. Eda finally stopped in front of a large stadium. It had once been used for probending, but had since opened its doors to other sports, which had increased ticket sales my a mile. A large red banner hung above the stadium doors, the words “benders convention” written in white paint.

Eda grinned.  
“Well, if you want to master all the elements, there’s no better place to find a master than here.”

She looked around eagerly, eyebrows raised. She laughed to herself.  
“Man, this place sure has changed since I last visited.”

It was then that she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. They locked eyes, staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will basically be Covention but with the elements instead so get ready for that
> 
> damn i can’t wait for all the YEARNING i’m gonna write


End file.
